Captured By You
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "Captured by You" - YaoiFanaticFreak] Szczęśliwy przedmiot, teksty na podryw i ciasto. Dlaczego Akashi nagle o to prosił? Och, czy wspominał już o tym, że zrobi wszystko, żeby obiekt jego zainteresowania był jego i tylko jego? Właśnie to robił.


Akashi Seijuurou był chłopakiem, który naprawdę lubił, kiedy ludzie drżeli przed nim tylko dlatego, że ich onieśmielał. Lubił, kiedy patrzyli na niego ze strachem w oczach, obawiając się tego, co mógł im zrobić. Lubił uczucie bycia lepszym od innych, a zwłaszcza od swoich sługusów – Pokolenia Cudów.

Akashi dobrze pamiętał dzień, w którym znów spotkał tego chłopaka z drużyny Kuroko. Tego, który towarzyszył niebieskowłosemu, kiedy Akashi rozkazał swoim sługom przyjść do siebie w trakcie Pucharu Zimowego. Miał ochotę pojechać do Tokio, ponieważ nudziło mu się w Kioto i właśnie spacerował sobie ulicą Shibuya. To wtedy znów zobaczył tego chłopaka.

* * *

Furihata Kouki kupował coś dla swoich kolegów z drużyny na prośbę ich trenerki, Aidy Riko, kiedy Akashi stanął przed nim, patrząc na niego z lekko drwiącym uśmiechem. Furihata pisnął zaskoczony i znieruchomiał.

Akashi patrzył się na niego bez żadnego wyraz twarzy, ale Furihata już trząsł się pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. Nagle czerwonowłosy podniósł rękę, na co niższy chłopak podskoczył w szoku. Furihata zadrżał gwałtownie i przycisnął plastikową torebkę do klatki piersiowej, robiąc z niej barierę, oddzielającą go od byłego kapitana Pokolenia Cudów.

Akashi uniósł brew i powoli opuścił rękę. Zauważył, że chłopak stopniowo przestał się trząść. Wtedy czerwonowłosy poczuł nagłą ochotę na to, żeby z nim zagrać. Bez ostrzeżenia znowu podniósł rękę, przez co Furihata znów zapiszczał i zaczął drżeć. W jego oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy.

Czerwonowłosy nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku. – Jesteś interesujący. Jak się nazywasz?

Furihata zdecydowanie nie chciał, żeby Akashi znał jego nazwisko, ale wyższy chłopak patrzył na niego w taki sposób, że nie mógł odmówić udzielenia odpowiedzi.

\- Fu-Furihata K-Kouki.

\- Ach… W takim razie Kouki – oświadczył Akashi.

\- Eh—? – Zaskoczony Furihata zamrugał. _Właśnie użył mojego imienia, mimo że widzieliśmy się tylko dwa razy?_ Na twarzy bruneta pojawiło się zmieszanie.

\- Cóż – Akashi podszedł bliżej do Furihaty. – Zobaczmy, czy jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy, Kouki.

Następnie zostawił trzęsącego się ze strachu chłopaka. Kiedy zniknął z zasięgu wzroku, Furihata nagle poczuł jak uginają się pod nim kolana i osunął się na ziemię, wciąż mocno ściskając plastikową torbę.

\- To było takie straszne – powiedział płaczliwym głosem, chowając twarz w torbie.

* * *

Tydzień później Akashi znów pojechał do Tokio. Wyglądało na to, że zrobił sobie tygodniową wycieczkę do tego miasta, tylko dlatego, że tak mu się podobało. Właśnie szedł sobie ulicą, kiedy nagle ze sklepu z upominkami wyszedł Kuroko Tetsuya. Zatrzymał się.

\- Tetsuya – zawołał.

Kuroko również przestać iść, po czym odwrócił się i zobaczył przed sobą swojego byłego kapitana. – Ach, cześć, Akashi-kun.

\- Co kupiłeś? – Akashi uniósł brew, wpatrując się w papierową torbę, którą chłopak mocno trzymał.

\- Ach? To? – Kuroko spojrzał na rzeczy w swoich rękach. – To prezent dla Furihaty-kun. Ósmego listopada są jego urodziny.

\- Furihata… - Akashi przechylił głowę na bok, wpatrując się ze znudzeniem w niebieskowłosego chłopaka. – Ach, ten twój kolega z drużyny, Kouki.

Kuroko zamrugał, kiedy usłyszał wypowiedź Akashiego, ale wyraz jego twarzy nie uległ zmianie. Spojrzał tylko na swojego byłego kapitana, który teraz wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Akashi-kun – zawołał Kuroko.

\- Słucham, Tetsuya?

\- Jeśli to już wszystko, to będę się zbierał.

Akashi skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Hn. Bardzo dobrze.

Kuroko ukłonił się grzecznie, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł. Jednak po dziesięciu krokach zatrzymał się i zerknął do tyłu na czerwonowłosego chłopaka, który wciąż stał w miejscu.

\- Akashi-kun.

\- Hm? – Akashi uniósł brew.

\- Będziemy je obchodzić na sali gimnastycznej w naszej szkole – powiedział Kuroko. – Mam nadzieję, że znów się spotkamy, Akashi-kun.

* * *

Midorima Shintarou odpoczywał po treningu ze swoim partnerem, Takao Kazunarim, na boisku przy ulicy, kiedy usłyszał jak dzwoni jego telefon. Słysząc dzwonek, który ustawił tylko dla jednej osoby, szybko podniósł się z ziemi i wyjął telefon z torby. Takao, zaciekawiony paniką Midorimy, zaszedł wyższego chłopaka od tyłu.

\- Co jest, Shin-chan? – Takao objął Midorimę.

Zielonowłosy nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie, wpatrując się w wiadomość, którą właśnie dostał.

 _Od: Akashi_Seijuurou_

 _Temat: Szczęśliwy przedmiot_

 _Shintarou, chcę, żebyś sprawdził, co jest szczęśliwym przedmiotem dla Skorpiona na ten miesiąc i poinformował mnie o tym. Masz czas do jutra._

Midorima nie wiedział jak zareagować. Akashi wysłał mu wiadomość, w której niespodziewanie wymagał od niego sprawdzenia szczęśliwego przedmiotu na ten miesiąc. Od kiedy kapitan Rakuzanu interesował się horoskopem? I chciał go do jutra? Jak on miał to sprawdzić? Jego Oha Asa mówiła mu tylko o szczęśliwych przedmiotach na konkretny dzień!

\- Shin-chaaannn? – Takao położył się na pochylonych plecach Midorimy.

Zielonowłosy wyprostował się, przez co chłopak spadł na ziemię. Następnie ze spokojem poprawił okulary.

\- Nic nie można na to poradzić – wymamrotał. – Takao, musisz mi pomóc!

Kruczowłosy natychmiast podniósł się z ziemi. – Yay! Shin-chan prosi mnie o pomoc, jestem taki szczęśliwy! – przytulił wyższego chłopaka od tyłu.

\- I-Idioto! Nic nie można na to poradzić! – Midorima zarumienił się i odszedł, ciągnąc ze sobą niższego chłopaka.

* * *

Kise Ryouta i Aomine Daiki grali ze sobą w koszykówkę, podczas gdy Momoi Satsuki stała z boku i patrzyła. Przyglądała im się uważnie, zbierając informacje dotyczące ich kondycji, żeby w razie potrzeby udzielić im jakichś rad. Nagle telefon Kise zadzwonił głośno i chłopcy przerwali grę.

\- Poważnie, Kise. – Aomine złapał piłkę. – Głos Tetsu? Masz zbyt wielką obsesję na jego punkcie, idioto – skomentował.

\- Aominecchi jest zazdrosny. – Kise pokazał mu język i szybko podbiegł do swojego telefonu.

Momoi tylko spojrzała z zawiścią na złotowłosego chłopaka, słysząc, że ustawił sobie na dzwonek głos Kuroko. Ona też tak chciała! Podbiegła do Kise i stanęła nad siedzącym na ziemi chłopakiem, kładąc ręce na biodrach. Już miała coś powiedzieć, kiedy zobaczyła wyraz twarzy blondyna.

Zamrugała. – Co się stało, Ki-chan?

\- Akashicchi… wysłał mi wiadomość – powiedział w osłupieniu Kise.

\- Eh? – krzyknęła zszokowana Momoi.

Aomine natychmiast spojrzał na Kise. Szybko podbiegł do chłopaka i wyrwał mu telefon z dłoni, po czym przeczytał wiadomość. Zamrugał raptownie.

\- Dlaczego? Co tam jest? – Momoi zmarszczyła brwi i stanęła na palcach, żeby też przeczytać wiadomość. – A-re?

\- Dlaczego nagle prosi mnie, żebym mu w tym pomógł? – wyszeptał Kise.

Aomine ściągnął brwi. – Czy on się dobrze czuje? Tak nagle prosi się, żebyś nauczył go tekstów na podryw?

Momoi pokręciła głową, nie mając pojęcia o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. – Tak czy inaczej, jeśli poprosił cię o pomoc, to powinieneś to zrobić, Ki-chan.

\- Wy też musicie mi pomóc! – Kise złapał ich za ręce.

\- Zaraz— Co!? – wrzasnął zszokowany Aomine.

* * *

\- Aka-chin… chce, żebym nauczył go piec? – Murasakibara Atsushi żuł swoje przekąski, trzymając telefon między uchem, a ramieniem.

\- Zrobisz to, prawda? – odezwał się chłodny głos Akashiego po drugiej stronie.

\- Oczywiście. – Murasakibara przełknął resztkę chipsów. – Chociaż jestem ciekawy dlaczego nagle chcesz się nauczyć piec.

\- To nieistotne.

\- Nie jesteś osobą, która lubi piec. Dlaczego nagle się tym zainteresowałeś? – Sięgnął po kolejną przekąskę.

\- Atsushi.

\- W takim razie zobaczymy się jutro. - Fioletowowłosy chłopak otworzył opakowanie i zaczął jeść. – Na razie, Aka-chin.

Murasakibara przechylił głowę na bok i przez chwilę wpatrywał się tępo w swój telefon, po czym wzruszył ramionami. Himuro Tatsuya, który oglądał telewizję obok wysokiego chłopaka, popatrzył na niego, unosząc brew. Murasakibara tylko wepchnął mu w usta pocky i nic nie powiedział. Himuro zjadł przekąskę i pokręcił głową, denerwując się lekko.

\- Pójdę z tobą – oświadczył.

Murasakibara spojrzał na kruczowłosego chłopaka, po czym wyciągnął rękę i poklepał go po głowie. – Dzięki, Muro-chin.

\- Tsk – prychnął Himuro i z powrotem skupił się na programie, który leciał w telewizji.

* * *

Akashi nie wiedział dlaczego nagle chciał zrobić coś dla chłopaka, którego widział tylko dwa razy, kiedy dowiedział się o jego urodzinach. Brunet nie wyglądał, jakby miał jakieś specjalne zdolności w koszykówce, które mogłyby wzbudzić jego zainteresowanie, a jednak go zaintrygował. Czy to jego reakcja na zachowanie Akashiego sprawiła, że czerwonowłosy chciał mieć go tylko dla siebie?

Akashi nie wiedział. Po prostu czuł, że pragnie tego chłopaka. To wszystko. Ale czy wspominał już o tym, że zrobi wszystko, żeby obiekt jego zainteresowania był jego i tylko jego?

\- Furihata Kouki…ka?

Akashi podrzucił figury shogi, po czym złapał je szybko, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

* * *

W końcu nadszedł 8 listopada. Drużyna Seirin trenowała intensywnie po lekcjach i wszyscy zachowywali się, jakby nic się nie stało. Furihata był trochę przybity, bo myślał, że będą pamiętać o jego urodzinach. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że nie będą ich obchodzić, ale na razie nikt mu nawet nie złożył życzeń.

Chłopak westchnął ciężko.

\- Oi, Furihata-kun! Skoncentruj się na treningu! – zawołała do niego Aida.

Pozostali wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia i popatrzyli na jubilata.

\- Jest smutny… - oznajmił Kuroko.

\- Naprawdę? – Kiyoshi Teppei zamrugał, a Hyuuga Junpei walnął go w głowę.

\- Możemy go po prostu zaskoczyć teraz? – narzekał Kagami Taiga.

\- Mitobe i Izuki muszą jeszcze pójść po rzeczy, które przygotowaliśmy. Po prostu zachowuj się, jakbyś nie pamiętał o jego urodzinach, dopóki nie dadzą nam sygnału – powiedział mu Hyuuga.

* * *

Furihata ze smutkiem kozłował piłkę, biegnąc z jednego końca boiska na drugi, po czym wrzucił ją do kosza. Trenerka kazała mu to zrobić z jakieś piętnaście razy, żeby zwiększył swoje zdolności jako rozgrywający. Wcale nie zauważył, że reszta jego drużyny zebrała się w kącie, przygotowując dla niego przyjęcie.

Już miał się do nich odwrócić, kiedy nagle poczuł jak ktoś zakłada mu opaskę na oczy. Krzyknął zaskoczony i zaczął trochę panikować, kiedy ktoś wziął go na ręce i zaczął gdzieś nieść.

\- Proszę bardzo~ - powiedziała osoba, która go niosła i postawiła go na ziemi.

\- Eh? Kagami-kun? – Zmieszany Furihata zamrugał.

Następnie poczuł drobne dłonie na swoich barkach, które obróciły go w innym kierunku. Podczas gdy on nadal nie wiedział co się dzieje, ktoś zdjął opaskę z jego oczu i chłopak zobaczył przed sobą wszystkich członków swojej drużyny z czapeczkami urodzinowymi na głowach.

\- Ch-Chłopaki… - Zamrugał, próbując powstrzymać łzy.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Furihata! – krzyknęli wszyscy.

* * *

\- Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? – mruknął poirytowany Aomine.

\- Kurokocchi wysłał mi wiadomość, w której napisał, że powinniśmy tu przyjść~ - odparł wesoło Kise, na co Aomine warknął.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, o ile tylko zobaczę Tetsu-kun~ - Momoi uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – A-re? Czy to nie Mido-kun? Oii~ Mido-kun! – krzyknęła i pomachała ręką.

Midorima, który szedł w ich stronę razem z Takao, jęknął cicho. Takao zamrugał, kiedy zobaczył członków Pokolenia Cudów. Szybko złapał zielonowłosego chłopaka za rękę i zaciągnął go do jego byłych kolegów z drużyny.

\- Cześć, Pokolenie Cudów~! – przywitał się Takao.

\- Cheh – prychnął Aomine.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Midorimacchi? – spytał zaciekawiony Kise.

\- Po prostu byłem w pobliżu – odparł z powagą Midorima, poprawiając okulary.

\- Spieprzaj z tym swoim „byłem w pobliżu"! Powiedziałeś, że to ważne i przez to musiałem ciężko pedałować, do cholery! – warknął na swojego partnera Takao, na co Midorima tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy… - Usłyszeli za sobą leniwy głos i chrupanie.

Odwrócili się i zobaczyli Murasakibarę, który jak zawsze przeżuwał swoje przekąski. Stojący przy nim Himuro skinął głowa na powitanie i uśmiechnął się do nich, zanim podszedł bliżej, ciągnąc za sobą wysokiego chłopaka. Murasakibara posłusznie poszedł za nim, jedząc dalej i nie przejmując się tym, co działo się wokół niego.

\- Dlaczego jesteście w Tokio? – Aomine uniósł brew.

\- Aka-chin też tu przyjdzie – odparł beznamiętnie Murasakibara.

\- Eh— Co!?

Pokolenie Cudów wrzasnęło ze zdziwieniem. Ich były kapitan zamierzał przyjechać do Tokio? Dlaczego? Czy on miał tu coś do załatwienia? Czy zrobili coś, przez co chciał ich zobaczyć?

Takao i Himuro, którzy nie rozumieli ich relacji z poprzednim kapitanem, postanowili nawiązać rozmowę.

\- Muszę pomóc Shin-chanowi w znalezieniu szczęśliwego przedmiotu dla Skorpiona na ten miesiąc, dlatego że Akashi-san go o to poprosił. Na szczęście ja też jestem Skorpionem – narzekał Takao na rzucającego obrońcę Shutoku.

\- Hmm. Poprosił Atsushiego, żeby nauczył go piec. Zastanawiam się nad czym myśli – skomentował Himuro.

\- Eh? Naprawdę? Poprosił mnie, żebym nauczył go tekstów na podryw! – wtrącił się Kise.

\- Tekstów na podryw? To nie w jego stylu – oświadczył Midorima.

\- Co z nim nie tak? – zawył Aomine, z rozdrażnieniem drapiąc się po głowie.

Nagły wrzask Momoi sprawił, że gwałtownie zamilkli. Spojrzeli w kierunku, na który wskazywała różowowłosa dziewczyna i zobaczyli jak przedmiot ich rozmowy zmierza w ich stronę. Panikując, zaczęli szybko się przepychać, żeby znaleźć sobie jakąś kryjówkę i schowali się w krzakach przy szkolnej bramie.

Wyglądało na to, że Akashi ich nie zauważył, ponieważ minął ich i wszedł do Seirin. Spojrzeli po sobie i po cichu podążyli za czerwonowłosym. Były kapitan Pokolenia Cudów szedł w stronę sali gimnastycznej, gdzie odbywał się trening koszykówki – albo raczej impreza urodzinowa.

\- Dokąd on idzie? – wyszeptał Kise.

Obecnie chowali się za drzewami, które rosły wzdłuż drogi do boiska. Niektórzy z nich chowali się za krzakami i patrzyli na Akashiego przez liście.

\- Kto wie? I co jest w tej torebce, którą trzyma? – odezwał się Kise.

\- To podejrzane – dodał Midorima.

\- Kryć się! – rozkazała cicho Momoi, kiedy zauważyła, że czerwonowłosy chłopak obrócił głowę w ich kierunku.

Akashi przez chwilę wpatrywał się w krzaki i drzewa, po czym kontynuował swoją podróż. Wszyscy, którzy się chowali, odetchnęli z ulgą i ostrożnie wystawili głowy zza krzaków, żeby zobaczyć dokąd zmierza Akashi.

* * *

\- Dziękuję za wszystko – Furihata ukłonił się pod kątem 90 stopni, żeby okazać swoją wdzięczność.

\- To nic takiego, Furihata-kun. – Kuroko położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Powiem wam, że się najadłem! – Kagami poklepał się po pełnym brzuchu z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Myślisz tylko o jedzeniu – skomentowali pozostali.

Wszyscy zajęli się sprzątaniem sali przed wyjściem. Rozmawiali ze sobą, kiedy nagle Kagami, który szedł na przedzie, zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Twarz stojącego przy nim Kuroko pozostała bez wyrazu.

\- Cześć, Akashi-kun – przywitał się niebieskowłosy.

\- Witaj, Tetsuya. – Akashi uśmiechnął się z wyższością, na co reszta przyjęła pozycję obronną. – Ach, nie. Nie zamierzam niczego dzisiaj robić. Chcę się tylko z kimś spotkać.

Kuroko tylko spojrzał beznamiętnie na Akashiego. Następnie położył dłoń na ramieniu Kagamiego i ścisnął je lekko, dając mu znać, że nie musiał obawiać się czerwonowłosego chłopaka.

Akashi uśmiechnął się i zaczął iść przed siebie, a zawodnicy Seirin rozsunęli się na boki. Członkowie drużyny koszykarskiej wciąż uważnie mu się przypatrywali, nie ufając mu jeszcze do końca. Akashi zmierzał prosto w kierunku chłopaka, którego chciał zobaczyć. Furihata drżał ze strachu, wiedząc, że czerwonowłosy zaraz do niego podejdzie.

\- Witaj, Kouki – przywitał się Akashi, podchodząc do bruneta.

Furihata przełknął ślinę. – W-Witaj, Akashi-san.

Następnie Akashi podniósł rękę, a chłopak zamknął oczy i pochylił się lekko z obawy przed tym, co zrobi nastolatek. Koszykarze z Seirin stanęli w gotowości, poza Kuroko, który nie robił absolutnie nic.

\- Mam dla ciebie prezent. – Akashi wziął chłopaka za rękę i wręczył mu torebkę.

Furihata zamrugał i wyprostował się, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na Akashiego. – E-Eh?

* * *

\- Ehhhhh!?

Członkowie Pokolenia Cudów, którzy wciąż się ukrywali, wrzasnęli w szoku i natychmiast wstali. Murasakibara nie do końca wrzasnął, ponieważ był zajęty jedzeniem, ale z zaskoczenia upuścił przekąskę. Następnie wszyscy szybko zasłonili usta i znów się schowali. Takao i Himuro tylko na nich spojrzeli, zastanawiając się co było takiego szokujące w scenie, którą właśnie zobaczyli.

\- Co to za chłopak? – wyszeptał ochryple Aomine.

\- Kto wie? Na pewno nie jest regularnym! – odparował Kise.

\- Czy to nie on towarzyszył Kuroko, kiedy Akashi kazał nam się zebrać podczas Pucharu Zimowego? – zapytał Midorima.

\- Ahh, tak! To ten chłopak! – potwierdził Kise.

\- Oi, wiesz kto to jest, Satsuki? – zwrócił się Aomine do swojej przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa.

\- Tak. – Momoi skinęła głową. – To Furihata Kouki, jest rozgrywającym.

\- Zaraz—! Więc te teksty na podryw… - Kise zamrugał.

\- Szczęśliwy przedmiot… - Midorima wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Aka-chin chciał się nauczyć piec… - powiedział w osłupieniu Murasakibara.

\- Dla niego!?

* * *

Furihata wpatrywał się tępo w torebkę, którą trzymał w ręku. Chciał się dowiedzieć o co chodziło czerwonowłosemu, ale nie śmiał się o to spytać. Podskoczył ze strachu, kiedy Akashi niespodziewanie chwycił jego dłonie i ścisnął je mocno.

\- A-Akashi-san?

\- Kouki, bolało? – zapytał z powagą Akashi.

\- B-Bolało? – Furihata zamrugał.

\- Kiedy spadłeś z nieba – kontynuował Akashi.

W tym momencie wszyscy przestali oddychać. Wpatrywali się z niedowierzaniem w byłego kapitana Pokolenia Cudów. Nawet przez myśl im nie przeszło, że mógł zrobić coś takiego. A teraz nie wiedzieli jak zareagować. Śmiać się czy płakać? A może po prostu milczeć?

\- Możesz dać mi swoje zdjęcie? – Akashi wpatrywał się intensywnie w oczy bruneta.

\- Zdję-Zdjęcie? Po co? – pisnął Furihata.

\- Żebym mógł pokazać Mikołajowi, co chcę dostać na święta.

Pozostali próbowali stłumić nadchodzący śmiech. Aida już leżał na ziemi, zakrywając usta dłonią i trzęsąc się mocno. Takao robił to samo w swojej kryjówce, a Midorima niezręcznie odchrząknął.

Kise z zakłopotaniem zasłonił twarz, dlatego że Akashi naprawdę użył tekstów, których nauczył go kilka dni temu. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że czerwonowłosy wykorzysta je na chłopaku! Te teksty na podryw działały tylko na dziewczynach!

\- Co z nim nie tak? – szepnął Kagami do Kuroko.

\- Po prostu chce się poczuć jak normalny licealista – odparł Kuroko, a Kagami spojrzał na niego tępo.

W tym czasie Furihata pocił się nerwowo, ponieważ Akashi tylko patrzył mu w oczy i w ogóle się nie odzywał. Czerwonowłosy wciąż trzymał go za ręce i nie chciał puścić. Furihata zaczął się wiercić, kiedy spojrzał na przystojną twarz chłopaka. Szczerze mówiąc, lubił Akashiego, ale drżał przez samą jego obecność.

\- A-Akashi-san, czy mógłbyś mnie puścić? – poprosił Furihata.

Akashi tylko zamrugał i spojrzał na dłonie, które trzymał. Następnie wzmocnił uścisk i pociągnął za nie, przez co Furihata stracił równowagę i poleciał prosto na niego. Poczuł jak brunet nieruchomieje ze strachu i oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu.

\- Pocałuj mnie, to cię puszczę – wyszeptał.

\- E-Eh? – Furihata cofnął się ze zdziwieniem. Zrobił się cały czerwony. – C-Co ty mówisz, Akashi-san?

\- Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, po prostu się schwytam. – Akashi uśmiechnął się znacząco.

Furihata spanikował. Spojrzał na swoich kolegów z drużyny, którzy patrzyli się na niego, po czym znów na chłopaka, który stał przed nim. Wziął głęboki oddech, podejmując decyzję. A wtedy zrobił coś, przez co koszykarzom z Seirin opadły szczęki, Kuroko otworzył szerzej oczy, członkowie Pokolenia Cudów, którzy chowali się za krzakami, wyszli ze swojej kryjówki i wrzasnęli głośno, a Takao i Himuro z rozbawieniem unieśli brwi.

* * *

Furihata wrócił do domu i poszedł otworzyć prezenty, które dostał od swoich kolegów z drużyny. Jego senpai-tachi dali mu nowiuteńkie tenisówki, Kagami dał mu kupon „zjedz wszystko", Kuroko dał mu nową opaskę na nadgarstek, a Kawahara i Fukuda kupili mu nową piłkę, ponieważ stara była już zużyta.

Uśmiechnął się i odłożył prezenty, które otrzymał od członków swojej drużyny. Następnie zaczął przeglądać to, co dostał od Akashiego.

\- Co to? – Furihata spojrzał na rzeźbę z drewna.

Przedstawiała wilka, który odpoczywał pod drzewem. Drewno było nawet pomalowane. Wilk był czerwony i miał dwukolorowe oczy. Furihata zamrugał i przechylił głowę na bok, przyglądając się rzeźbie.

\- Czy to para nożyczek? – Zamrugał, kiedy zobaczył, że przed przednią łapą wilka leżały nożyczki.

Następnie zauważył, że na dnie pudełka leżała mała karteczka. Wyjął ją i rozwinął.

 _# Hej, to jest szczęśliwy przedmiot dla Skorpiona na ten miesiąc. Nie był nigdzie dostępny, więc sam go wyrzeźbiłem. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. #_

Furihata zadrżał lekko. Te słowa brzmiały normalnie, ale mógł wyobrazić sobie jak Akashi patrzy mu prosto w oczy i wypowiada je, przez co brzmiały bardziej jak rozkaz, któremu nie mógł się sprzeciwić.

 _# PS Schwytam cię, jeśli spróbujesz uciec, Kouki. #_

Furihata zamrugał i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w poprzednim życiu zrobił coś złego, przez co musiał zostać teraz ukarany. W planach Furihaty nie było żadnego zaborczego chłopaka, który oświadczał, że przyjdzie i go schwyta.

Furihata jęknął i zakrył twarz dłońmi.

Co powinien zrobić?

* * *

 **Koniec**


End file.
